


冷漠是至高无上的享乐主义

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: *没品笑话，全员恶人。*源自表情包：等我出去就把你们都sa了.jpg*设定：肉身不死但会痛，致命伤陷入短暂昏厥自我修复。*我把爱人一脚踹进了棺材里。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	冷漠是至高无上的享乐主义

♡ ———————12月25日———————— ♥

“我的朋友们，大事不好了！”  
东方人拉开那扇沉重的大门，慌慌张张地从里面跌了出来。他快速又灵活地溜出门缝，还不忘记把它重新合上，无人能去窥探里面的秘密。  
他理了理凌乱的长发，摆出一副犹如教堂圣像般哀伤怜悯的表情让所有人欣赏了会儿，然后用沉痛的声音对那张长桌周围坐着的三人宣布——

“伊万·布拉金斯基先生死了。”

那三位好先生分别是亚瑟·柯克兰、弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦、阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，他们全都停下了各自手中的动作，望着那个衣冠不整的东方人——王耀。  
坐在左边的英国人穿着一身价格不菲的三件套西装，嘴里咬着一根同样昂贵的古巴雪茄，祖母绿色的眼睛深沉又迷人，那派头精神极了——亚瑟正忙着给自己倒一杯热乎乎的下午茶，听见王耀的话，缓缓放下了手中的茶壶。  
他旁边坐着的法国人则打扮得散漫多了，胸前插着一株招摇的白玫瑰，短髯一路沿着两边鬓角跑向下巴，流露着一股颓靡的贵族气质，优雅又自然——弗朗西斯捋了捋金发，对着英国人说：“您别抽了，抽烟对身体可不好。”  
“闭嘴吧，说不定明天就要死了！你这个短命鬼，少说些没用的话咒我！”  
阿尔弗雷德则坐在他们的对面，像个无忧无虑的大男孩，那块头不小的身躯挤进一身黑色的运动服里，上面印着耀眼的星条旗。脚上则蹬着一双黄绿相间的山地靴，上面沾满了不堪入目的泥地。它们正没规矩地蹬在椅子上。阿尔听见王耀宣布的消息，停下了咀嚼蛋糕的嘴巴，眨了眨蓝汪汪的眼睛，沉默了一会儿，随后吵闹了起来：“嚯！这生日蛋糕岂不是白准备了！”  
“都要被你吃完了，说什么傻话！埋汰的家伙。”亚瑟从不吝惜用他那根伶俐的舌头吐出刻薄又傲慢的刀子。  
众人皆不再言语，他们先是假模假样地哀悼了一会儿——亚瑟抽出口袋里的丝绸方巾擦干净嘴角；弗朗西斯正尝试着掉出一两滴不值钱的眼泪；阿尔放下了刀叉，连忙吞下嘴里没咬烂的食物；王耀也正用袖子掩着漂亮的脸蛋，一只眼睛闭着哭，另一眼睛则从罅隙里观察着那三个人的反应。  
过了一会儿，亚瑟先端起了茶壶，发出一声急促的陶瓷碰撞的声音。紧接着，阿尔也偷偷往嘴巴里塞了一口甜得腻人的蛋糕，小口咀嚼着。  
唉，这口头的“讣告”固然令人悲痛，但总不能不叫人吃东西吧！宴会可还没结束呢！  
于是大家又和谐地围着长桌坐了下来，明目张胆地开始用餐，大厅里恢复了热闹的气氛。  
“倒霉，我得给上司写多长的报告啊。”阿尔苦恼地皱着眉头，用银叉戳烂了一块用果酱画出红星的三角蛋糕。  
“呿，美国人。”亚瑟发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，两道浓眉也高高挑起，像只大野鸭正拍打着翅膀。  
“别这样说人家。我教您个单词吧，阿尔，”弗朗西斯来了兴致，插嘴道，“‘bâtard’，请和我念！”  
于是阿尔也跟着念了一遍，问法国人是什么意思。

“‘私生子’。”

一旁的英国人不顾绅士礼仪，爆发出恶毒的笑声。他笑得前仰后合，连杯中的茶水都漾出了几滴。法国人则笑得含蓄很多。  
阿尔没说话，他摸了摸后脑勺，从怀里摸出把黑亮的大背齿刀，隔着那一尘不染的惨白桌布，狠狠插进了木头桌子里。  
“吃完饭就赶紧披着这块白布跑吧，大门在那呢。”阿尔指了指眼前的桌布，又指了指大门的方向。  
这下亚瑟笑得更大声了，险些倒霉地被自己的口水呛死成为今天的第二具尸体。  
阿尔接着转向亚瑟揶揄道：“您失去的又不止我一个，为何专门挖苦我呢。”

这下没人笑得出口了。

“等等！黄头发的绅士们。先来想想正事吧。”王耀厌恶地皱了皱眉头，主动平息了这难堪的场面，“比如，伊万先生的遗产如何分配还有如何处理他的尸体。”  
于是三个人都端端正正地坐回椅子背上，装起了笑语盈盈的文明人。  
“那些好东西暂且不提。”亚瑟顿了几秒，继续说道，“得给我们的好朋友准备一口像样的棺材。”  
“不必担心，先生们。英雄总是万事俱备！”阿尔起身迈着粗蛮的步伐，靴子在干净的地毯上踏得咚咚响。不久，他便从大厅的门外拖进一口黑色沉闷的大棺材，尺寸大小正合适，还附赠了一块精致的金属挂牌。  
“‘英雄’都是一群完美主义无政府的疯子。”亚瑟说道。  
“什么乱七八糟的，这是我为挚友准备的礼物。”阿尔辩解着，还顺手拍了拍那坚硬的棺材盖，结果疼得他缩起了手，“你们又准备了什么东西？”  
“算了先生们，别吵了，先去看看可怜的伊万吧。”王耀主动提议道。  
于是众人又热闹地闯进那间会议室。  
彩色琉璃落地窗折射着夕阳，照在宽敞的地毯上，漂亮又舒适。  
而主人公正安详地躺在那里，一动不动。可能是室内温暖的缘故，他难得没有穿长风衣，而是配了一身简约的黑色西服。他的双目紧闭，毛茸茸的金色睫毛透着一股死气，连嘴唇也失去了血色。现在，尚且把他当作一具冰冷还有点英俊的尸体罢。  
四个人围了上去，开始品头论足。  
“唉，他怎么像头熊一样大，我可搬不动。”  
“他的后脑勺差点被炸烂，混蛋们。”  
“他扣子开了，你们谁去系一下？”  
“他的武器去哪了？”  
四个人自说自话，也没人想着接茬儿。  
过了一会儿阿尔说：“咱们有遗照吗？”  
亚瑟冲着王耀的方向又问了一遍：“你有吗？”  
王耀莫名其妙地看了其他几个人一眼，似乎是完全听不懂一样，来回摆了两下手。  
“我怎么就得有呢？”  
王耀也并不是没有，可惜他没有照片只有视频。总不能在葬礼上放他和伊万的色情影像吧，那像什么话呢！又不是一场火辣的派对。  
“照几张吧。”阿尔举起手机，随意拍了几张，暗自觉得不够过瘾，于是又切换成自拍模式，比着上不来台面的下流手势与“尸体”拍了几张合照。  
“那么，王耀先生，请问，伊万是怎么死的呢？”阿尔是个天生的坏脑筋，讨人厌得很。  
于是所有人都盯着这个狡猾的东方人，想要听听他招人喜欢的嘴巴里能吐出什么“真相”来。  
王耀为难地皱起秀挺的鼻梁，开始回忆起不久前发生的事。

三小时前  
伊万·布拉金斯基先生今天的心情非常糟糕，起因是莱维斯·加兰特那个小矮子的一句话。  
他过了正午刚起床，正被宿醉折磨得头痛万分，活像个起死回生的吸血鬼。他吞下几片缬草酊就酒，仅在胯上围了一条薄绒毯，不知羞耻地露着金色的耻毛，邋里邋遢地准备去泡个澡。  
路过大厅的时候那群东欧人正在安静地用餐，伊万难得没有发火，友善地打了个招呼准备离去。  
这个时候那个不知死活的莱维斯忽然叫住了他，对他说什么？嘿，说他们一起玩了把占卜，结果显示伊万他活不过太阳下山。  
听听，这缺心眼的话。  
于是伊万就想起来还缺个人给他搓搓背，咧着嘴角讪笑，揪起那个倒霉蛋儿的衣领把他搡进了浴室。  
这是第一个征兆。  
等伊万沐浴更衣后，还没来得及喝上一口热乎的红汤，一群催命鬼按着门铃找上门来。他们的手里提着一个鸟巢大的蛋糕盒子，背后还有一堆不知所谓的物品堆积如山，四个人统一穿着仿佛商量好的黑衣服，喜气洋洋地跑来给他办宴会。  
王耀领头说，他们要给他过一个热闹难忘的生日。后面的人也跟着随声附和。  
伊万盯着那几个疯子，太阳穴突突直跳。  
这是第二个征兆。  
五个人围着长桌坐下，端上来一个裱了裙边的巨大蛋糕，周围点缀了几颗晃得人眼晕的诡异红星，几根蜡烛摇摇晃晃地立在光滑的白奶油上。  
王耀在众人的歌声中吹灭了烛火，还顺便替他许了个谁都听不懂的愿望。  
真他妈见鬼。  
伊万的手心冒了点冷汗，头又开始疼了。倒不是因为害怕，而是他太困惑了，他想不明白这是什么荒唐的前苏联笑话。  
紧接着，漂亮得像是个芭蕾舞小人儿的中国人和他说，他有个礼物要送给他，但是要单独给他。于是他们两个人神神秘秘地进了隔壁的会议室。  
这是第三个征兆。  
王耀一进来便脱了笨重的外套，露出一身轻便的休闲装。他左臂举着右臂，昂起精巧的下巴凝视面前的俄罗斯人盯了一会儿，露出一个朦朦胧胧又夸姣的笑容。  
他热情又主动地偎进伊万的怀里，那双引人遐想的双臂正牢牢缠在对方的肩胛骨上。  
而伊万无动于衷，他打量着鼻子底下的黑色发顶，思考着那颗聪明的小脑袋瓜里正在打着什么缺德主意。  
伊万将右手举到王耀的眼前晃了晃，看着他像条听话的大猫叼走了主人的手套。伊万将它扔到了远处的桌子上。  
于是他的双手贴紧王耀圆润可人的屁股上，顺着线条优美的腰线摸到肌肉紧实的后背，留恋地安抚着那令他心生喜爱的肉体。  
可接下来在一瞬间发生的事情才是这场喜剧的高潮，观众们。  
伊万的左手温柔地插进对方浓密的黑发里，无情地扯住那颗头颅猛地向后仰去。他纵情又快活地亲吻着对方嘴唇，交换了一个令彼此口干舌燥的湿漉漉的热吻。在对方小猫一样的呻吟声中，右手抽刀一般甩出王耀后腰别着的闪亮亮的金属武器。  
那把双动左轮贴在王耀的下颌中心，连射了五次，在心脏停跳的瞬间一刻不停地发出“嗒嗒嗒”的声音，震得人头皮发怵。  
伊万松开了纠缠不清的双唇，他揽住那根纤细的后颈，额头相抵，舔掉对方嘴角的津液。  
他们彼此的下半身紧紧贴合在一起，勃起的性器互相磨蹭着，像两条交颈缠绕的巨蟒靠在一起。  
王耀舒服地打了个寒颤，宛如一条偷腥的野猫。  
伊万眯着眼睛想了一会儿，把枪还给了对方。他走到办公桌前，重新戴上了手套，转身面对着远处的爱人。

“那么，礼物是什么呢？”

他的话语戛然而止。  
一颗冒着火星的子弹头干脆利落地射进了他的脑门儿，轻而易举地打碎了坚硬的颅骨。  
他的后脑似乎溅出了脑浆和血液，他不是很确定。缺了半个脑子叫人如何思考，唉！  
他的身体差点屈服于那发子弹的力量而跌倒在地。但他还是勉强保持住了站立的姿势，努力仰回自己的身体，踉跄了几步，走到那个双手握枪的婊子面前——

“你等着，我操死你。”

伊万在说完这句话之后，就倒在了大理石的地板上，像一头颤巍巍垂死挣扎的狗熊，发出一声巨大的闷响。  
左轮还在冒着热气，连窗外的雪都变得暖和起来。王耀用脚尖踢了踢地上一动不动的“尸体”，眼睛眨都没眨，满意地笑了笑。  
他随手把枪掷在房间的角落里，抹了把脸。那张干净年轻的面容上逐渐形成一种惊慌害怕的情绪。  
他等了几秒，快步推开大门，去宣布这个令人心动的坏消息！

♡ —————————————————— ♥  
“他开枪自杀了朋友们。”王耀信誓旦旦地承诺，并声情并茂地给各位观众演示了一遍当时的情景如何如何心惊动魄，“好了，快帮我把他抬进棺材里吧。”  
于是众人将伊万抬进了那口黑沉沉的大棺材里，里面有舒适的白色软垫，还有个软绵绵的大枕头，我们的先生一定会睡得格外好眠。  
弗朗西斯从胸前抽出那支白色玫瑰，插进了伊万两手交握的十指中间，棘刺扎破了对方的手指，流出新鲜的血液。但我们的好先生已经死了，总不能从棺材里跳出来打人吧。  
法国人亲吻着伊万的额头不痛不痒地道了一声晚安。  
“来点什么好听的曲子，亚瑟。”阿尔不客气地指挥着所有人，他甚至有模有样地操办起了这场葬礼。  
英国人不怎么情愿地坐上了钢琴凳。他弹了两个音节，随后大厅里响起了叮咚演奏的哆哆咪唆唆。  
众人听了一会儿，到了圆舞曲的第二章节终于忍不住咒骂出声。  
“英国佬，你想让我们在他的尸体旁跳芭蕾吗！”  
琴声骤停。  
亚瑟不慌不忙地伸展了一下十指，整理了一番松石绿色的领结，抬起屁股做了一个撩衣服的动作，即使他根本没有穿燕尾服。  
“别吵，先生们。我刚才是在试音。”  
之后亚瑟弹了一首没什么诚意的福音，一旁被强行凑在一起的东欧人也哼哼唧唧地唱起了和声，尤其是那个穿复古长筒裙一头灰金色长发的年轻女人，声音比七月的蚊子还恼人。  
接下来，轮到王耀来进行致辞了。  
亚瑟被他从椅子上没轻没重地踹了下去，有些狼狈地跌了几脚，他的步子跨得很大险些扯破西装裤子的屁股兜。  
王耀才没空理会那可怜的英国佬，他忙着踩上高高的钢琴凳，努力保持平衡站稳。然后冲着所有人的方向鞠了两次躬，开始了一套自娱自乐的长篇大论。  
“我亲爱的、”王耀顿了顿，调整了一下破音的嗓子，重新开始了演讲，“亲爱的万尼亚，我的好大哥，我的挚爱之人！”  
“什么哥哥？你和他有血缘吗？”  
“什么爱人？你和他领证了吗？”  
众人吵嚷起来，不时发出嘘声。  
“你们管的着吗！”王耀不理他们，继续深情款款地大声倾诉，“无论是星星，还是卫星，你都曾赠予我至高的浪漫。我爱慕你生前的光辉，亦缅怀你死后的伟岸。愿好梦与你常伴。哈利路亚！”  
王耀冲着观众们鞠躬行礼，灵活地跳下了钢琴凳，显然他对那两个脚印毫无歉意。  
“那么接下来，我们讨论讨论狗熊的遗产吧。”阿尔热心地提醒道。  
“他是我的爱人、哥哥，你们又是什么东西？”  
“对此我早已经拟好了一份清单。”阿尔甩了甩手上那厚厚一摞文件，分发给了在场的所有人。  
王耀看也没看，撕成了一团废纸屑扬起了一片大雪纷飞的景象。  
“你干什么！”  
“这是习俗，葬礼总要撒点什么才过瘾，你们不懂。接下来听我的……”

于是大厅又恢复了热闹活泼的气氛。

三小时后  
黑暗给予了他沉重的压迫感，这里没有光。  
他抬起被绳结束缚的双手，摸了摸自己的眼睛，碰到了脆弱的眼球。挤出两滴干涩的眼泪，他想明白了。  
他没瞎，他正躺在棺材里呢。  
氧气从肺里挤出，却很难吸入，鼻腔里燃烧着土壤的腥味和潮湿。强烈的窒息感掐紧了他的喉咙。什么东西在看不见的角落里窸窸窣窣地说话，恼得他想要破口大骂，却发现自己的喉咙里只能发出呜呜的吼叫声。  
他踢了两下棺材板，震得脑浆也跟着晃了晃。他才想起来自己脑子里还有颗子弹呢——他的寡妇送给他的临别礼物。  
手指从脑门儿上已经开始愈合的窟窿钻入脑子里，在温热柔软的脑浆里抠弄了一会儿，半晌，挖出了那枚沾着血与脑组织的弹头。  
他的脑子终于不再糊里糊涂，或者说，没了那份正常人的痴傻，只剩下疯疯癫癫的念头。  
他把弹头攥在手心里，琢磨着怎么把它操进王耀缺爱的屁股里再灌上一泡热滚滚的精液。  
嘴巴里发出断断续续的呜哝声，宛如饿成一把瘦骨头的野狗正对着垃圾桶旁边的红肉咆哮。锋利的银牙咬着嘴里那块烂布，口水流了一下巴。  
十指屈起，指甲盖挠着棺材盖发出瘆人的“吱吱”声，在幽闭的环境中回响。  
他看不见自己的眼睛在黑暗里红得像魔鬼，十根指甲尽数崩裂磨出血淋淋的烂肉。诅咒的话语憋进肚子里，和着那些鲜冷的恶意，正炖成一锅冒着酸气的浓汤——

等我出去，就把你们都他妈杀了！


End file.
